


Le Roi Démon

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lion King (1994) References, Parody, Season/Series 10, Song Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: [Saison 10]Parodie de la bromance Crowley & Dean en mode "l'histoire de la vie"
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & Dean Winchester
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699





	Le Roi Démon

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je republie ce texte initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net  
> Note importante pour les puristes : ce qui vas suivre est un délire, je le fait quand l'idée me vient, parce que ça me fait rire. Alors oui, la construction rythmique part en vacance, et je m'en excuse, mais honnêtement, c'est juste pour rire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_  
_infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_  
_omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._  
_Ergo draco maledicte_   
_et omnis legio diabolica_  
_adjuramus te._  
_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_  
_eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._  
  
_Vade, Satana, inventor et magister_  
_omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis._  
_Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_  
_contremisce et effuge, invocato a_  
_nobis sancto et terribili nomine,_  
_quem inferi tremunt._  
  
_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._  
_Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire_  
_te rogamus, audi nos._  
_Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,_  
_te rogamus, audi nos._   
_Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo._  
_Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem_  
_et fortitudinem plebi Suae._  
_Benedictus deus. Gloria patri._

Au matin de ta vie démoniaque

Ébloui par le roi des Enfers

À l'infini, tu t'éveilles aux horreurs

De l'Enfer, qui t'attend et t'appelle

Tu auras tant de choses à tuer

Pour franchir la frontière de la morale

Recueillir l'héritage

Qui vient du fond des âges

Dans le chaos d'une chaîne démoniaque

C'est l'histoire démoniaque

Le cycle éternel

Qu'un adulte maudit

Rend immortel

La ronde infinie

De ce cycle tragique

C'est l'histoire

L'histoire démoniaque

C'est l'histoire de Crowley

Le cycle tragique

Qu'un Dean Winchester

Rend démoniaque

La ronde infinie

De ce cycle éternel

C'est l'histoire

L'histoire démoniaque

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez des idées de chansons Disney à me faire massacrer comme ça avec un ship ou un fandom, je prend


End file.
